Speculative Evolution Wiki:List of Projects/Project Overviews
Want to have your interest piqued? Just want to browse through some projects? Well here's the page for you! Please skim through all of these before you choose one to read, because if you read them by order the ones at the bottom will always get less views. Basically I'll put some links on this page to all the projects we have here on the wikia, along with the logo and an intro. So people who just want to browse through some projects and see what they're about can look at this. Feel free to: #Alter any information I got wrong or want to add to #Add new projects #Delete if this is considered "junk" (but tell me why as well) Future of The World Evolutionary Continuum Community Project What is the fate of life after present day? What forms will meet extinction or evolution? Such is one of the most discussed subjects of speculative evolution, and evolution in general; there are many documentaries showing future evolution, such as The Future is Wild and After Man: A Zoology of the Future. This page is a prediction of what will happen to the fauna of the world, from various million years from the future. The Future of the world is a community project, but unapproved animals go in the candidates section. This project might not be believable in your eyes, this is because of the great differences from The Future is Wild. Please don't alter the project too much, like deleting a huge number of creatures. The Modern Oligocene Alternative Evolution Team Project (Cryptile33, Marcello27, Myotragus) The Oligocene-Miocene boundary, about 23 million years ago, was one of the most drastic faunal turnovers of the Cenozoic era. During this time the world started to drastically cool as tropical forests gave way to grasslands and the one diverse Oligocene megafauna started to decline. Many well-known beasts from entelodonts to perissodactyls started to decline. But this timeline is different. Grass never fully diversified, inhibiting the development of the ruminants, with the Pecora, one of the most successful recent groups of mammals, not evolving at all. The split happened in the early Oligocene, meaning that more of the unfamiliar Eocene fauna was kept, and the Neogene fauna was almost nonexistent. And thus, an entire new Earth was created. The Fate of the Earth '' Evolutionary Continuum'' Team Project (Myotragus, Marcello279) The future of the Earth is a debatable topic sparking interest in almost every human being. But here, we are not talking about the future of human history, or even the human legacy, but how the Earth as a whole will go on without us. This is one possible scenario of how life might continue on by itself after humanity is gone forever. Humans go extinct in the year 3145 due to overpopulation, a very unfair social order, and constant warfare between three major world powers. Some humans retreated to space, never to be seen again, but nearly everyone else died in warfare or of starvation. This scenario mainly deals with four time periods, along with three major mass extinctions, and with three less focused on periods. The time periods are the Holocene, Quintenary, Neomesozoic, Melacene, Xenophytic, Finalizoic, and Epizoic. Silent Skies ' ' Astrobiology/Alternative Evolution Solo project (MagneticHyena) "There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls." - George Carlin In the long history of the world, never before was there such a spectacular leap of faith taken about by nature. Four and a half billion years ago, a planet the size of Mars, now dubbed Theia, slammed into the proto-Earth. The molten rock spun off into space, where it would be pulled together, forming the Earth's only satellite, the Moon. This event, the giant impact and the result it had on the history of Earth since then, has changed life as we know it; seasons, stability and perhaps it had been the instigator of life for our world. However, this project will look at a completely different world, or should I say, worlds, for in this universe, Theia (the Mars-sized planetoid that struck Earth, leading to the Moons formation) does not strike the young Earth, and, like fate, gets trapped within the boundary of the habitable zone. In the long history of the world, never before was there such a spectacular leap of faith taken about by nature. Four and a half billion years ago, a planet the size of Mars, now dubbed Theia, slammed into the proto-Earth. The molten rock spun off into space, where it would form the Moon known today. This event, the giant impact and the result it had on the history of Earth since then, has changed life as we know it; seasons, stability and perhaps the instigator of life on our home world. Thalassa: The Diamond in The Roughness of Space Astrobiology Solo project (Jagger) Thalassa is a moon that orbits Theia, a water cloud jovian, its atmosphere consists mainly of hydrogen, and other hydrogen-rich compounds such as methane. Theia orbits a yellow dwarf called Polyphemus. Discovered by an expedition at the mid-twenty first century, it was one of the most amazing things that had happened to the human race for decades. To the cultures of Earth, Thalassa is mysterious, primal and terrifying. Despite this, a glimpse of the planet from space will show the planet is brimming with life due to the abundance of flora and clear atmosphere. Depending on the position of Thalassa, three or four moons could be visible from its surface. Together with the bioluminescent plants and the number of moons visible, the night is a spectacle, and truly dark nights are uncommon. Animula Astrobiology Solo Project (Harekiller) Home to the top jawed bottom eyed exoanimals. Animula, Latin for a piece of soul or life, is another sanctuary for life; a planet quite similar to earth, but due to evolution's randomness in establishing traits, is home to creatures awe-inspiringly different superficially, behaviourally and fundamentally to life on earth, down to their very cells. When humans, in in midst of a new foray into space by means of wormhole genesis, discovered this amazing life-filled planet, scientists had at last found conclusive evidence that life did indeed exist out of earth, and not just tiny extremeophilic life; life that was multicellular, sophisticated, intelligent, and all the more astonishing (and massive because of Animula's lower gravity). Anthropocene Evolutionary Continuum Solo Project (unknown) During the brief existence of the human civilization the amount of carbon dioxide, the acidity of the oceans, the extinction rate and the global temperatures increased exponentially. The production of fertilizer has reduced the atmospheric content of nitrogen, a common gas that is essential to all life, however only a small portion is usable. During the late-twenty first century to the early twenty-second century, the lack of resources caused intense warfare. All forests are exterminated (with an exception of isolated pockets), and all wetlands drained. The oil-deposits are drying up, and organic materials are running out, alternatives are used instead. Almost all''land are either for urban development or agricultural purposes. The melting permafrost releases methane, which causes the global temperatures to increase more rapidly. As the sea levels (at around 348 feet higher the current level) and the temperatures rise, the amount of arable land decreases and the society collapses. The Earth soon falls into a state of ecological collapse, with barely if any functioning ecosystems left. Within a century, all democratic countries either change their government or fall into anarchy. Now as the competition for resources grow ''tense, ''warfare becomes more prevalent across the globe. America's economy collapses due to the increased amount of immigrants, hoping for a better life. Russia's poor infrastructure and decreasing population is slowly taking what is left of its once amazing economy. By the end of this century, humanities' biological productivity increased to eight percent, an astounding amount of a single species, twice as much as today. However the 98.2% of all humans die due to a pandemic similar to the Black Death. Not only this, over 66% of all species are extinct due to human activities. Now with the lack of human domination, what could evolve in this strange environment? What if the Asteroid Missed? ''Alternative Evolution Solo Project (KaptainWombat) What if the Asteroid Missed? This is one of the biggest questions that paleontology has asked. Would dinosaurs continue to dominate megafaunal niches? Or would they eventually surrender their spot to the other great animals, the mammals or the crocodilians? Terra Chordata '' Astrobiology/Alternative Evolution'' Team Project (Marcello27, Myotragus) This is a terraformed planet with a difference. Instead of a high invertebrate diversity and a low chordate diversity, it is the other way around. There were six chordates and only one invertebrate introduced. The lifeforms introduced are listed below: *Diatoms *Cyanobacteria *Green algae *Various microbial algae *''Echiniscoides sigismundi (tardigrade) *''Branchiostoma lanceolatum (lancelet) *''Branchiostoma floridae (lancelet) *''Epigonichthys hectori ''(lancelet) *''Epigonicthys australis ''(lancelet) *''Clavelina moluccensis (tunicate) *''Oikopleura dioica'' (tunicate) Triassic Divergence Alternative Evolution After the Permian-Triassic extinction, the most important extinction to the dominance of the dinosaurs was the Triassic-Jurassic extinction. While there are many competing theories as to the cause of this extinction, its impact was undeniable. The pseudosuchians and phytosaurs (which were arguably the dominant tetrapods at the end of the Triassic) went extinct or into severe decline except for the Crocodiliformes; Conodontophora, non-ammonitid ammonoids, and dicynodonts went extinct entirely; and numerous other groups were decimated. This great turnover in terrestrial fauna allowed the dinosaurs (in direct competition in many cases with their distant crocodile-line relatives) to come to prominence, and most of the groups defining the "Mesozoic Marine Revolution" evolved after this event. What would have happened if the Triassic fauna had lived to see the Cretaceous-Paleogene Mass Extinction? What if these great groups had not gone extinct?